disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Al McWhiggin
Albert "Al" McWhiggin is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Stinky Pete) of Toy Story 2. He is the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Character History Al is the owner of a toy shop called Al's Toy Barn. It is first seen in an advertisement during the first film in an advertisement of Buzz Lightyear toys, but Al did not appear. According to a Disney Adventures Magazine, the reason why Al was obsessed with toys is because he was never allowed to play with them as a child. ''Toy Story 2'' Al is first seen during an advertisement, in which he dresses in a chicken costume. The toys seem to have something of a dislike for him. Later, he tries to buy Woody at a yard sale being held by Andy's mother, offering to pay any price. After she refuses to hand over Woody, Al trips on a skateboard, but then gets an idea and rolls it back into some boxes, which distracts Andy's mother. With her back turned, Al quickly, but stealthily, steals Woody and escapes in his car after stuffing Woody in his luggage. As he drives off, Buzz gives chase and almost frees Woody, only to fall off and get a feather as evidence of Woody's kidnap. Al makes a deal with a Tokyo toy museum to sell Woody, along with the rest of his collection of Woody's Roundup toys there for a large sum of money. However, just as Al's plane is about to fly off to Japan with the Roundup Gang in luggage, Buzz and the other toys save Woody in an epic rescue, along with Jessie and Bullseye (Stinky Pete gets packed away in a Barbie backpack as punishment for his betrayal). When Al arrives in Japan, he notices the whole Roundup Gang is missing. Due to this, the deal is cut off by the museum and Al is denied his money, likely causing his business to suffer financial issues. This is seen at the end of the film, in which Hamm and Rex are watching a commercial for Al's Toy Barn; in the commercial, a teary Al says his store has the lowest prices in town and starts to cry; Hamm comments on this by saying he guesses crime doesn't pay. Personality Al is unscrupulously obsessive, very impatient, greedy, sneaky, mean, conniving, deceitful, tricky, clever, lazy, and overall evil in nature. He is also quite charming and intelligent. According to Disney Adventures magazine, Al wasn't allowed to play with his toys as a child. In turn, this led to his toy-collecting niche. Unlike Sid (who would abuse toys) or Stinky Pete (who is simply mean-spirited), Al is intelligent and collects toys in his own kind of way. He would never break or destroy them, but instead sells them off after kidnapping them to do his evil plans. Trivia * Al is constantly thought to be the secondary antagonist of the film. This is not true as Al is the one who drives the plot and had bigger plans than anyone else. * Shortly after Toy Story 2, Al's voice actor Wayne Knight went on to voice Zurg for Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. * His last name McWhiggin is revealed on the nameplate on his office desk. * His license plate says LZTYBRN. * Al looks very similar to Mike Mozart. Gallery McWhiggin.png